


That Boy Is A God Damn Problem

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Revenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fights, M/M, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More arguments with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm sorry.” Derek grumbled. It was the first time everyone in the pack had been in a room together since Peter and Stiles got together. 

 

“Why thank you the first apology you have given me since you put your cock into my pyscho teacher. Congrats by the way, you attracted to psychopaths. Guess what ? So am I.” Stiles snickered as he sat on Peter's lap. 

 

“Can you not just take the apology?” Derek shouted, hands in fist at his sides. Every one was just on looking at the mess that was happening in front of them...in a public place. They decided to go to a Diner as they were fed up of the same scenery. What a bad decision. 

 

No one knew what to do. Erica and Lydia were impressed with Stiles bitchiness, Allison and Scott were trying to keep Isaac sane, as he didn’t like arguments and Boyd, Danny and the Twins all walked away as it wasn't their business. 

 

“Can you not grow a pair and commit in a relationships or better yet can you not fuck off?” Peter buried his face in Stiles neck and the boy could feel the vibrations from his giggles being muffled by his skin. 

 

“Does forgive and forget not work for you?” Stiles could see the man was having trouble controlling his anger, something Stiles wasn’t doing. 

 

“Does fuck off and die work for you?” Stiles asked completely serious. “ You're life is a mess, that’s not my fault. I was there for you. EVERY.TIME. So you had no excuse to cheat on me, did you really think I would be okay with it or because of your superior wolfitude and I'm the tiny pathetic human, you thought you would get away with it?” 

 

“Guy's can we not do this in a public place, please?” Scott tried to reason with the pair but to not avail. 

 

“Whatever I’m probably not needed anyway , because I’m just human, and no one likes Peter, so lets go _honey_ ” Stiles was pissed at everyone especially Derek. Peter stood up promptly after the boy got off of him, grasping the boy's hand but when they got out of the Diner , he was just as surprised as everyone else when Stiles crashed their lips together. Not that he would protest. 

 

“Derek don't!” Scott shouted after the older man as he slammed the door open and pounced on his Uncle. 

 

“Why do you ruin everything you asshole?!” Derek screeched as he clawed at his Uncle's face who did nothing to stop him until Stiles tried and Derek elbowed him with werewolf strength, everyone of the werewolves heard at least one rib crack. Then Peter threw his nephew off of him and at the nearest wall,not caring about the dent he left. 

 

“For once , Derek, you screwed this up not me. I don’t take fault for the fire , that's on you, I did murder your sister and a few others I accept that , but this , this is on you.” Peter picked Stiles up , his veins turning black and protruding as he sucked away the pain. “If you need us, you know if you will actually apologize properly, we will be at the hospital.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested though it isnt very good

Stiles lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed, face crunched up in pain. Yet it was more comfortable to lie on this death trap than sit up and risk the chance of a rib getting into his lung. Peter was sat next to him ,veins protruding and black as he sucked away the pain, a look of murder on his face. 

“Why did you ever like him?” Peter snarled, his grip on the teen's hand tightening. 

“Can we not do this right now?” Stiles begged ,eyes still closed. With a huff the wolf nodded. 

That was when a certain long curly brown haired goddess of a woman walked in. Melissa. A not so happy Melissa, but still Melissa. She was glaring at Peter , who wouldn’t make eye contact since this wasn’t about him it was about Stiles. 

“Okay, so your rip is fractured, honestly I’m surprised it didn’t break. I'd prefer you stayed in over night to make sure you are okay.” Melissa suggested, she was being cautious. “I am meant to ring your father since you are still a minor,” She shot a look to Peter. “ But I haven’t since I’m sure you haven’t explained this to him.” 

“He didn’t do this you know.” Stiles chuckled. “It was Derek. Cause he is pissed at Zombie wolf.” He winced at the pain the chuckled caused. 

There was a timid knock on the door and it seemed it was a McCall family meeting, since Scott had came in with Allison. 

“Are you okay Stiles?” He asked looking like a beaten up puppy. 

“Peachy...bruised like one too.” Stiles resisted the urge to laugh. Which was helped by a little growl that erupted from the wolf next to him before he jumped up eyes glowing as Peter decided he needed to have a word with his rude nephew. “No,Peter. Please, just leave it and stay with me?” He begged, gripping the wolf's hand tightly.


End file.
